powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy: Revisited (often abbreviated as PRLG or simply Lost Galaxy) is the seventh season of the Power Rangers: Revisited series. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (translated as Star Beasts Squadron Galaxy Man). Lost Galaxy is the first series to not be an entire continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. Synopsis A year after the events of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited, the Galactic Space Alliance has launched the space colony Terra Venture in search of a new world to colonize for Earth's people. Across the cosmos, the evil forces of Scorpius have invaded the planet Mirinoi to steal a set of legendary relics called the Quasar Sabers that sit in a stone altar. When a young native of the planet named Julette runs through a dimensional portal to find help, she appears in front of Terra Venture workers, who are currently dealing with Ted as he tries to smuggle his way onto the colony. Kai refuses to follow as the rest of his group return with Julette to Mirinoi, but is unable to ignore the situation for long and employs the Astro Megaship and its caretaker Damon Henderson to take him to the planet. Alpha 5 and Delta 4, who have been living on the Megaship for the past year, come with them as well. Alpha has been grieving over Zordon's death, but has managed to find a semblance of peace within himself. When they reunite on Mirinoi, the soon-to-be Rangers try to fight Scorpius's minions and in doing so draw the Quasar Sabers, allowing them to become the newest team of Power Rangers. In anger, Scorpius's general Furio turns everything to stone. Leo and Mike give their life to protect their friends as they escape, and Ted is given the Red Quasar Saber from the two men to become the Galaxy Red Ranger. Aided by new Zords known as Galactabeasts, the Rangers protect Terra Venture from Scorpius and his generals Furio and Treacheron. An enigmatic warrior later comes to the Galaxy Rangers, the Magna Defender. Having lost his son Zika to Scorpius long ago, he is driven by vengeance and thinks nothing of the collateral damage he causes in pursuit of it. It is later discovered that the Magna Defender had saved Mike from his death on Mirinoi by absorbing his life into himself, and it is Mike's noble influence and Zika's memory that ultimately drives the Magna Defender to give up his life and save Terra Venture from a disaster that he had blindly created. Having found peace in his death, the Magna Defender gives his powers to Mike, allowing him to aid the Rangers in battle. Meanwhile, Scorpius has woven a cocoon to be used by his spoiled humanlike daughter Trakeena so that she can embrace her true power. In a fit of fear over her own life, Trakeena refuses and flees to the planet Onyx, where she meets the warrior Villamax and his aide Morax, who replaces Kegler from the Prime Reality. As they train Trakeena in the ways of combat, including a nice workout routine involving one-hand pushups, crunches and running almost-in-place, the manipulative villain Deviot sides with Scorpius in an attempt to take the cocoon's power for his own. Knowing that he won't let him near the prize so long as he lives, Deviot manipulates Scorpius into attacking the Rangers by claiming that they have captured his daughter and he is critically wounded in battle. Trakeena returns to her father's side as he dies from his wounds, and Scorpius leaves all his power and forces to her, infuriating Deviot. Swearing to avenge her father's death, Trakeena continues to attack Terra Venture and has the infamous Psycho Rangers revived to destroy her enemies. When word of their revival reaches Earth, the Space Power Rangers rush to the colony to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying the dangerous doppelgangers. Psycho Pink manages to survive their attack and later attempts to destroy all the Rangers herself. Melissa gives her life to destroy the last of the Psycho Rangers. Her Quasar Saber is later found by Karone, the woman who had once terrorized the galaxy as Astronema, and she is chosen to become the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. Deviot eventually takes extreme measures and recites an ancient spell to send Terra Venture into uncharted and very dangerous territory: The Lost Galaxy. This cursed realm is ruled by a monster named Captain Mutiny, who wants to enslave Terra Venture's crew and even Alpha 5 to work in his gem mines. To make matters worse, Terra Venture's systems become damaged, putting it and the Galaxy Rangers on an urgent mission to escape the Lost Galaxy and find a planet before the colony dies. Mike is ultimately forced to give up his Magna Defender powers to ensure Terra Venture's survival and escape from Captain Mutiny's forces. Captain Mutiny dies in the onslaught, and the gem mines are relocated to a now-restored Edenoi. Upon escaping the Lost Galaxy, Terra Venture finally finds a habitable planet and sets course for approach, while Deviot tries to kill Trakeena and drags her into the cocoon. Deviot is destroyed as his body is absorbed into Trakeena's, but the fusion also unfortunately destroys Trakeena's sanity and she begins an assault to wipe out everybody and everything in Terra Venture. The Rangers are forced to sacrifice the Astro Megaship in order to protect the evacuating colonists, and Trakeena resorts to using the cocoon as a final act of defiance. Now incredibly powerful and even more beautiful than ever before, she attempts to drop the colony wreckage onto the planet, and the Rangers are barely able to fight her to a standstill. Ted seemingly destroys Trakeena in a point-blank energy blast that nearly kills him, and the Galactabeasts are able to catch the wreckage in time to save the day. With the colonists safe and Trakeena gone, the Galaxy Rangers explore the planet and discover that they are right back where they started: Mirinoi. As the Rangers return the Quasar Sabers to the stone altar, the petrified world and its people are restored to life, and Melissa is revived as well. Their mission done, the Rangers and their friends celebrate and Alpha and his girlfriend live happily ever after. Characters Rangers Allies * Leo Corbett * Alpha 5 * Delta 4 * DECA * Chillyfish (defects to the Rangers' side) * Space Rangers * Time Force * Guardian * Zika Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Marcus Crabtree * Derek Forkson * Professor Phenomenus * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Galactic Space Alliance ** Commander Stanton ** High Councilor Renier ** Councilor Brody * Shondra * Jera * Jodie Stanton * Angela "Angie" Stanton (Jodie's sister) Villains Scorpius/Trakeena's Army * Scorpius * Trakeena * Furio * Treacheron * Deviot * Villamax * Morax * Stingwingers * Scorpius and Trakeena's Monsters * Psycho Rangers Captain Mutiny's crew * Captain Mutiny * Barbarax * Titanisaur * Hexuba * Swabbies * Captain Mutiny's Monsters Episodes #Quasar Quest #Race to the Rescue #Rookie in Red #Homesick #The Lights of Orion # #Double Duty # # #The Magna Defender #The Icy Sleep # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #To the Tenth Power #The Power of Pink # # # # # # # # #Facing the Past # # # # # #Oneiric Battle # # # #Journey's End, part I #Journey's End, part II #Journey's End, part III Arsenal * Quasar Sabers - Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. * Transmorpher - Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers, activated by the morphing call "Go, Galactic!" * Magna Defender Morpher - Morpher used by Mike Corbett to become Magna Defender, using the morphing call "Magna Power!" * Red Armor Ranger - Special armor given to the Red Ranger, with built in weaponry. * Quasar Launchers - Weapons that can act either as bazookas or staffs. * Transdaggers - Five weapons that can each transform into 5 different modes, each preferred by a different Ranger. * Magna Blaster - Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. * Jet Jammer - Multiperson vehicles used for interstellar travel. * Astro Cycles - Motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. * Capsular Cycle - Enhanced version of the Red Astro Cycle, capable of completely covering the Red Ranger. * Lights of Orion - Mystic lights used to aid the forces of good and to give the Rangers battle enhanced armor as well as power up the Galaxy Megazord. Zords Ships * Terra Venture * Astro Megaship * Scorpion Stinger Notes *The seventh episode, Double Duty, reaches the 300th Episode Mark of the Power Rangers: Revisited franchise. *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' presently owns the highest death toll of main characters thus far seen in Power Rangers: Magna Defender, Scorpius, Furio, Treacheron, Villamax, The Guardian, Loyax, Trakeena, Deviot, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, Torozord, DECA (though Alpha manages to create a backup of her so she could be converted into a robot like himself), and Melissa (though she is revived in the finale). *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' was the first series not to take place in the fictional city of Angel Grove, California, nor Earth. However, the series begins there in the first episode, Quasar Quest. *''Lost Galaxy'' was the first series to abandon the teleportation ability that had been seen in all previous seasons. * This is the first season where the monsters are able to grow without the help of any of the central villains. *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' is the first season to have had a three-part series finale, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force: Revisited. * It is the first season to have sentient zords (with the possible exceptions of Titanus and Tor). * This was the second series were the entire team (instead of just the Red Ranger) received a power-up with the addition of the Lights of Orion, although the Red Ranger did later receive an Armored Ranger power up unique to himself. The first was in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, with the addition of the Metallic Armor. *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' is notable for featuring the first Megazord that did not require all five Rangers to be present in the same cockpit to pilot the Zord. *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' was going to be the last series to feature an Alpha or Delta robot of any kind (not including cameos in future series reunion episodes) until Operation Overdrive: Revisited, when Alpha 5 and Delta 4 returned after 7 years of absence, having been put to sleep in a giant crate. However, Alpha and Delta's future selves, King Alpha and Queen Delta, are mentioned several times by Jen Scotts, Trip, Circuit and Katie Walker in the following season, Power Rangers Time Force: Revisited. Their popularity has allowed them to continue their time in the franchise. They also reappear in part 2 of the Power Rangers: Universal Hexagon seasons. *It stands as the only series to feature a villain from a previous series becoming a Power Ranger, albeit temporarily. *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' is the first season to have a Ranger die in the line of battle, though she is revived at the end of the series. * Lost Galaxy is also the series where the original Zords and Megazord were introduced the latest. The Galactabeasts are first seen in episode three ("Race to the Rescue"), but their Zord forms and the Galaxy Megazord are not seen until episode five ("Homesick"). *This is the first season to feature a Megazord from a previous season in the Team Up episodes. * This is the first season to feature Rangers wearing stock clothes while de-morphed. This trend was continued by Time Force: Revisited. *Lost Galaxy is both a Zordon and Post Zordon era season, as it features a new cast, storyline, set and villains unrelated to the previous seasons. However, it also features Alpha 5 and Delta 4, who were in Power Rangers: Aero and in Space: Revisited, Karone (the former Astronema), the Astro Megaship, the reappearance of the Space Rangers and Psycho Rangers, and one or more characters native to Angel Grove. Regardless of its position in either era, it is the true beginnings of the Post-Zordon era. *"To the Tenth Power" and "Power of Pink" do not use any Sentai footage from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger. *"The Rescue Mission" is the only episode in this series to not feature any Sentai footage or Ranger action; however, Alpha 5 and Delta make a cameo. *Furio's costume is from a unused monster in Denji Sentai Megaranger. *''Lost Galaxy: Revisited'' is also the first series to feature independent stories for each episode, while using certain action footage from its Sentai counterpart. *This is the first series in which the Rangers are not teenagers or children, but adults with professions. *The uniforms for Terra Venture's military are those used in the 1997 film Starship Troopers. Coincidentally, both series feature the protagonists fighting against bugs. See Also Category: Series Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese